The present invention relates to a direction-adjustable tweeter, and more particularly to a direction adjusting arrangement for a tweeter to turn at different angles to enable emission of sound toward different directions.
Typically, a loudspeaker includes at least a squawker and a woofer to provide two different types of compass. In order to provide a full compass, a tweeter is further provided at a center of the woofer. Conventionally, the tweeter is fixedly mounted at the center of the woofer. Thus, it is necessary to consider a desired sound transmitting direction before mounting the tweeter. It is very troublesome to do so and the tweeter in a fixed position does not provide good sounding effects. For a loudspeaker mounted in a car, the limited mounting space and position further reduces the function of the tweeter. It is therefore desirable to develop a direction-adjustable tweeter to solve the above-mentioned problem.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a direction adjusting arrangement for tweeter mounted to a center of a woofer of a loudspeaker. The arrangement mainly includes a round sleeve screwed to a base mounted at a center of the woofer and a ball portion provided at a rear end of the tweeter. The sleeve is formed at a lower inner end with a bowl-shaped socket into which the ball portion is movably received. A curved slide way is provided in the socket extended by a predetermined length from a top of the sleeve toward a bottom center of the socket. A projection is provided at middle point of one side of an outer wall surface of the ball portion to extend into and move along the slide way. The ball portion could be turned in the socket with the projection guided by the slide way or be pivotally turned in the socket about the projection, so that the tweeter could be adjusted in its angular position relative to the woofer to face different directions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the above direction adjusting arrangement for tweeter in which the projection provided on the ball portion engages with the slide way provided on the socket to restrict the tweeter to pivotally turn only within a predetermined range and thereby prevents wires of the tweeter from breaking due to an overturned tweeter.